


Helmet.

by MysteryHistory, nastyastark



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHistory/pseuds/MysteryHistory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Every time Hannah called him "Helmet" he was happy about it. Yes, at first he was a little pissed off, it was extremely awkward, but then he realized - so she calls it only. Called.TRANSLATION BY HistoryMystery.





	Helmet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastyastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/gifts).
  * A translation of [Шлемчик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749846) by [nastyastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark). 



It was late at night. Clay Jensen lay on the bed, listening to the last, thirteenth story - the reason. Hannah stood in her head, her short hair, then as she walked to her house, then retracted in her room, imagining what she felt, only imagining, because he could not really understand her emptiness inside. Jensen all this time felt a aching pain inside the whole body, and more anger, from which I wanted to scream.

Clay closes his eyes, sees her; He hears her sonorous laughter, from which he always felt a small tremor somewhere in the lower abdomen, sees her fucking smile, radiating warmth and such bright light that eyes are constantly blinking. He always smiled when he saw this smile of hers or when she just saw her. He was afraid and he was smiling. He was not afraid of Hannah, but of what he felt. He was shy with the girls.

Although there is now a difference.

Jensen did not notice how the burning tears began to drip onto the pillow. He did not notice how he squeezed his hand into his fist with all his might, as the unwashed nails slowly entered the skin, he felt no pain from it, but in his heart he vomited, his heart beat like a fish on the ice, all the insides seemed to be turned out and not Returned back. He was choking with tears, breaking the whole body, a terrible and terrible migraine was playing, now Clay seemed to have evaporated and remained in painful memories.

About her radiant smile. About her soft lips. About her bottomless eyes. About Hannah Baker.

This song is perfect.

The same song began to play in my head. Their song. Clay remembered her purple shade dress in which she sparkled. They were so close, she looked as if she were waiting. Waited for a kiss. This was the first time he wanted to kiss Hannah. And that was the moment when he realized that he liked him as a girl. The second time he saw Hannah to the house, they laughed, she laughed. Clay again saw this piercing look, saw her shiny blue eyes, her slightly noticeable glint on her lips. He hated himself the moment he reached for her to hug.

Immediately their kiss surfaced at that very party, so passionate and quick. For a moment Clay felt the taste of her lips on her, the smell of her sugary perfume slowly disappeared in the room. It felt goose bumps on the brunette's body, he felt her smooth, delicate skin on the tips of her fingers, which now, like a blade, clung to his bloody palm.

Clay. Helmet.

A sharp trembling voice, so familiar and pleasant, came too close and unexpected. Clay opened his eyes and saw her. He had long listened to the last tape. He had realized long ago that she was not real, that it seemed to him and that she wanted to close her eyes, so that she could no longer see this obvious deception of herself.

Every time Hannah called him "Helmet" he was happy about it. Yes, at first he was a little pissed off, it was extremely awkward, but then he realized - so she calls it only.

Called.

Clay Jensen will never hear this word again from the lips of Hannah Baker. She will not see her at school. She is the ghost that is now in his room (in his head).

Clay rises from the bed and becomes close. He looks at these favorite eyes for the last time. In her memories she is alive. The memories are easier, but you can not stay there. He knows it. Hannah radiantly smiles, she knows how.

"I love you, Hannah Baker."

Hannah Baker finally disappeared.

Now Clay realized that she would always be with him.


End file.
